The Lord Of Chaos
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Stories of Klarion and Uncle Jason! Mostly Klarion though! Jason comes from Batman The Animated Series and Justice League Action while Klarion himself comes from Young Justice. Hopefully you guys have seen Demon Within from The Animated Series and at least an episode with Jason Blood in it from Justice League Action. I'll add a better summary in a preface


I walked down the street, petting Teekl as we followed the closing in sounds of an ice cream truck. I wanted ice cream and I wanted it _now_. When the ice cream music was loud, I looked at the cars that were on the street and spotted the offending vehicle. I smirked as I released Teekl who jumped from my hands to let me do my magic. Get it? Magic because I'm Klarion?

I waited until the vehicle was close by before spitting out magic from my mouth and watched delightfully as the vehicle swerved and crashed, falling over on it's side. I ran over and jumped on the side of the vehicle that was bound to be holding the ice cream. I watched as the driver threw his door open and crawled up onto the side of the vehicle as well. I grinned, showing my teeth in delight at the prospect of a new game.

I raised my hands and threw icicles at the man. He screamed and slid off in a frenzy as he ran from the vehicle. I debated over turning Teekl into a giant saber or getting the ice cream. Both would prove to be very entertaining.

"Meow." Teekl jumped up next to me and rubbed against my leg. I sighed.

"Fine. Just the ice cream." I raised my hands and used magic to form two giant hands with claws for fingers. I ripped open the side of the vehicle to see tons of ice creams. I felt my mouth watering as I jumped in looking for strawberry flavor.

I didn't find any and kicked the ice creams, screaming. "Not fair, not fair, not fair! _Everyone_ knows that strawberry's the best! Only fools don't sell strawberry!" I kicked and stomped on the ice creams that surrounded me.

"There's another ice cream truck coming." Teekl meowed. I pouted at the ice cream truck before pulling myself out and spotted the new ice cream truck. I jumped off the truck and landed in the middle of the road, making the new truck swerve. I ripped that one open and searched for strawberry and noticed none was here. I started stomping my feet in anger. None of these fools have strawberry! Then a thought came to me.

"Well if they refuse to sell strawberry, then we'll just have to teach them a lesson, won't we Teekl?" I asked as I spotted the man getting out of his vehicle. I gave a wide grin as I looked at Teekl. I raised my hand and suddenly Teekl was a saber cat instead of a kitty. Teekl roared and I giggled as the man was suddenly frightened out of his mind. The man turned and ran. I pointed at him. "Sick him!" I shouted. Teekl 'meowed' and quickly chased the man, swatting him with her big paw and he went flying into the fire hydrant. Teekl turned on him and roared before chasing him like she would chase a mouse.

I laughed with delight as she swatted him from one place to another and back again. Suddenly an arrow shot straight at Teekl. I frowned. "Hey! Leave Teekl alone!" I complained, turning to see that Artemis kid. "Leave my kitty alone!" I shouted, stomping my foot as more members of the Young Justice appeared.

"We will, when she leaves him alone." Kid Flash replied.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Robin added. I smiled at them, Teekl stopping in her tracks to look at us.

"I was only trying to teach him the importance of strawberry." I replied. "That's all."

"This is about _ice cream_?!" Artemis screamed, furious. I glared at her and Teekl 'hissed' at her.

"What? Got a problem with strawberry?" I demanded. "At least I'm not causing any real damage." I defended. I looked at the man to see he had bleeding scratches. "I could do much worse than this." I added at the sight of Teekl's handy work.

"What type of villain is he?" Artemis demanded, turning to her stupid friends. I don't have time for this.

"Teekl!" I called softly. She returned to her kitty form and ran to me. I lowered my arms to pick her up and she jumped into my arms. I gave them one last grin before creating a portal and jumping through, landing in front of a store. I walked in and started looking for all the strawberry they had. I set Teekl down to get to work when I did find them. I grabbed a cooler and set some ice in it before quickly dumping as much of the strawberry I could inside.

I had almost emptied the freezer of strawberry ice cream when I heard someone shout at us. "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded, running toward us. Teekl hissed at him and I quickly slammed the cooler closed before creating another portal, this time to the ice cream truck house, and jumped through the portal with Teekl following behind.

I counted my strawberries and smiled. Sure it would be _sweet_ to eat them but I had to give these to those stupid ice cream trucks. So I started about giving the trucks the ice cream, doing my best to divide evenly between them. When that was finished, I made for the park. What's better than eating ice cream at the park? I cast a spell on the cooler to make sure none of my strawberries melted.

I sat atop the cooler and Teekl jumped into my lap, turning twice before plopping herself in my lap as she started purring. I was half done with all my ice cream when I noticed another ice cream truck. "Teekl? Should we give them strawberry? _Or should we mess with them?_ " I asked sweetly.

"Why not both?" She asked. I clapped my hands in delight.

"What a wonderful idea Teekl!" I stood up as she jumped out of my lap and onto the floor. I chomped the last bite of strawberry from the ice pop and raised my hand to turn her back into a saber. I picked up the cooler and sat atop her back. "Chase it down!" I demanded. She ran after the truck and jumped over it, turning in midair, and landing on her feet as she growled at the truck. I slid off, throwing the pop stick on the ground, grabbing one of the handles as I slid off her back.

The vehicle had stopped and was idling. I walked around the back as Teekl made for the driver's seat. I tried to open the door but it was shut tight. I heard the man scream as I tried prying the door open, still it would not budge. I rolled my eyes before ripping a hole in the side and threw a bunch of the strawberries inside the truck.

"Teekl!" I called. I jumped back on her and we ran off to go steal more ice creams and deliver them to the needy ice cream trucks.

…

It was four in the afternoon when I'd finished robbing all the stores of _all_ strawberry ice creams in the city. It was Teekl's job to find and locate all ice cream trucks while it was my job to deliver ice cream.

We had one last truck to give to now and Teekl was locating it now. I smiled and jumped off in midair while she landed in front of it. The truck stopped but the man wasn't as afraid as he should be. Which was strange when you compared that to the fact that all the others screamed at least once. I ripped open the roof of the truck to see the Young Justice team. They looked up at me. I glared at them. There wasn't even ice cream in the truck!

"After all the good work I had to do to give these poor people strawberry! You decide to hijack a vehicle!" I screamed, furious. Superboy jumped up and punched me in the gut, sending me flying from the vehicle. "Fine! **You wanna play**?!" I screamed at them in a fury. " _Let's play_." I gave an evil grin as I raised my hands in the air. The Young Justice jumped out of the vehicle and got ready to fight. I pressed my foot into the ground, creating a barrier around me.

They screamed as they charged. Aqualad used his water whips to strike at the barrier, while Artemis threw arrow after arrow. Robin threw all types of batarangs, Superboy pounded on the barrier with his fists. Martian girl threw things at my barrier while Kid Flash started playing cat and mouse with Teekl to keep Teekl from the man who drove the vehicle.

I threw blast after blast after blast at them, they dodged, and we kept at this for a while. All I had to do was tire them out. There was no way they could get through this barrier, they weren't of the magic kind.

Eventually I actually landed a hit on one of them. I'd hit Kid Flash. I was supposed to hit Martian girl but Kid Flash had jumped in the way when she didn't get out fast enough. " _Only_ _five to go_." I told them sweetly. "You can just end this, let me go freely, and we'll call it a day. _How about that_?" I asked just as sweetly.

"Not a chance!" They shouted in unison. I glared at them.

"Very well. Teekl! Leave the man alone and come help me!" I demanded. Teekl turned from the man and onto the Young Justice members, growling.

"We need to do something!" Aqualad shouted when two more of his teammates were down. Those being Martian Girl and Superboy. I'd so far trapped Kid Flash in ice, Martian Girl with an anchor and wrapped in chains, and Superboy was trapped in one of those things magicians used when they said 'Now I'm going to cut my partner in half'. I'd reinforced it with all I could think of that's supposedly hard to break. Like titanium, diamonds, and platinum steel.

"We need a plan but- AH!" Artemis shouted as I made her arrows come to life, trying to pierce her. That left Robin and Aqualad. Aqualad used his water whips to attack Teekl who was now advancing on Artemis. Robin jumped back.

A few minutes later I noticed Batman arrive to the scene. Great. "Teekl!" I called. She ran over and turned into a kitty once more. I was about to make a portal when suddenly everything I'd done had been undone and I was in a cage. I tried to cast a portal to get me away from here but it didn't form. I tried again but still no effect.

"KLARION!" Called a familiar voice. I turned around to see Uncle Jason. I glared at the superheroes, stomping my feet.

"No fair! No fair! No fair! No fair calling _him_! You _cheated_! I win by default!" I whined. I tried banging my fists against the bars of the cage but nothing happened. I screamed in fury, hitting the cage and stomping my feet. "No fair!" I stopped when I noticed the cage was gone though. I smiled and tried the portal again but nothing came of it. I felt something land on my chest and looked down, raising a brow. I was wearing a necklace.

"It's Jason." Teekl stated. I grabbed on it and started yanking on it.

"Klarion, what is this I hear about you stealing ice cream, destroying automobiles, and tormenting people? Is it true?" Uncle Jason asked. I felt my lower lip slip out, forming a full pout. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"So what if I did? It's not my fault they don't know how to have strawberry ice cream in their stupid ice cream trucks and the stupid stores do. It's also not my fault the stupid Batman and his whelps don't know the importance of strawberry ice cream. Their stupid." I spat. "The stupid 'Young Justice' couldn't figure out what to do so they called the stupid Batman and the stupid Batman called _you_." I noticed he'd stopped listening to me. I took a long side step but even though he wasn't paying attention to me, his hand reached out and latched right onto my ear. "Ow! Ow! OW! Let go!" I whined. I couldn't even try to make him let go for fear of dropping Teekl.

"I'm sorry he's caused so much trouble today." Uncle Jason finished and soon we were at his house. "Corner. Now." He demanded, releasing me. I glared at him, pointing at the necklace, rubbing my ear where he'd grabbed it.

"Remove this at _once_." I demanded, pointing at it with my other hand.

"Certainly." He snapped his fingers and it was gone. I stepped way back from him.

"Moon's light, magic's might! Take me far into the night!" I clapped my hands together, having placed Teekl on my shoulders. Nothing happened. I tried the spell again, snapping my fingers. I heard Uncle Jason speak up.

"Try as you might, there's no chance this night. The only person allowed to use magic here is me." I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Let me go Uncle Jason! This isn't fair and you know it!" I yelled at him. "They _cheated_." I whined.

"Do you even know how many calls I got from Batman today?" He demanded. I only deepened my glare, pouting even further. "Three! One about robbing all the stores in Gotham, one about the ice cream truck wreckage, and a third one about fighting the Young Justice League!"

"So Batman's a tattletale?" I asked. "That was all for fun! You and I both know I can do worse!" His face grew darker. He pointed to the corner.

"Klarion, corner, _now_. And don't leave until I tell you to." I humphed at him, turning my head from him.

"You can't _make_ me, Uncle Jason." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Is that so? Let's test that theory shall we?" I felt him grab my forearm. I was dragged to his chair and thrown over his lap. I squirmed, trying to get up, not knowing what he wanted to do.

" _Stop_! Stop it! Stop it _now_! This isn't _fair_!" I whined.

"You've needed this for a long time Klarion, and I've finally been forced to put my foot down and now you're going to get it!" _SMACK!_

"Owww! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" All I got was another smack."If you don't stop, I'll be forced to retaliate!" I threatened.

"You and I both know you've no power here. Scream and whine all you want, it won't stop me." I started squirming over his lap, trying to get free. This didn't seem to hinder Uncle Jason in any way. He delivered swat after swat, each hurting worse than the last. I was let up right before tears could form. He stood me up. "Now go to the corner or you'll go right back over my lap, and you'll be getting a real spanking." I pouted at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" I tried to say with confidence but it came out a whimper.

"Do you want to test that theory, young man?" I recognized the face he gave me. The same one before he spanked me. I whined and went to the corner like he asked, rubbing my bottom to try and get the sting out. I put my nose in the corner like he asked, pouting as I did so. I heard him open his stupid newspaper and sniffed.

It's not like I hurt anyone, and it _was_ all in fun. I don't understand why stupid Robin had to call stupid Batman, and stupid tattletale Batman had to call my Uncle Jason. I also don't understand why mean Uncle Jason had to spank me. It's not _fair_! I'd only wanted to teach them a _lesson_. I whimpered and felt tears form. I bet no super villains ever get spanked. If they knew, I'd probably turn into some sort of laughing stalk. …

I realized I'd lost track of time while I'd been thinking. "Uncle Jason?" I called to him.

"Yes Klarion?" He replied.

"Can I come out?"

"Come here Klarion." Uncle Jason said setting his newspaper aside. I turned around to see he was pointing right in front of him.

"I don't like being told what to do."

"That's part of being a kid." When I didn't make to obey he gave me a hard look. "Klarion." I obeyed and stood in front of him. He pulled me into a hug and I cautiously returned it. Then he released me. "Follow me." I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to your room. It's time for bed." I stomped my foot.

"I'm not staying here!" I shouted at him.

"You _will_ stay here until I say otherwise."

"No! No! **No**!" I refused.

"Either you can follow me to your room or you can go back over my lap for an even sorer bottom." He replied. I started jumping up and down, stomping my feet in fury.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I don't _want_ to stay here!" I glared at him. "And I _won't_!" I ran for the front door only to find the knob wouldn't budge.

"You aren't going anywhere but to bed young man!" I screamed.

"I don't _want_ to go to bed! I don't wantto go to bed! I don't wantto go to bed! I don't _want_ to go to sleep! I _want out_! I _want out_! I _want out_!" I stomped my feet and shouted at him using the top of my lungs.

"Reiterating yourself won't change the situation, Klarion." He replied. "You have two choices. You can either go to bed or you can go to bed after a spanking." I pouted at him, crossing my arms.

"You're mean. I hate you." I glowered at him. So apparently, either I go to sleep or I get _another_ spanking. "That's not fair. That means you're trying to leave me with one option only." For a second I thought of 'freezing' but remembered I can't cast magic here.

"Follow me." I looked at my feet and he turned and headed for the hallway. I followed him. "This room is yours. There's a closet and washroom. You'll find some pajamas in the closet. Once this door is closed, you won't be able to open it, or any windows, until morning." I glared at Uncle Jason.

"You can't keep me prisoner forever. I have friends in high places." I tried to threaten him.

"Not a prisoner, my ward."

"I don't need one of those. They just get in the way of fun." I said flatly. Sure I lost the fight, _this_ _time_ , but I could get the last word. "Teekl!" I called. She came running and rubbed against my leg. I gave her a weak smile, I still felt sullen toward mean old Uncle Jason.

"Go change Klarion." I went into the closet and changed into the pajamas like he said. I came out to see Teekl on the bed and Uncle Jason still in the room. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

" _Happy_? What do _you_ want? I'm in the room aren't I?"

"You're still not in bed." He replied.

"And you still won't let me leave." I hissed out. "I think we're at what the humans call an impasse." I said sweetly. Teekl looked over at me.

"Come to bed Klarion."

"You're on thin ice, young man." I walked to the bed and sat on it.

"Why _are_ you sending me to bed at seven in the afternoon?" I asked sourly.

"Because naughty boys who cause major mayhem get sent to bed early. Now get in bed." I pouted at the head of the bed. Dejectedly, I crawled to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers. I considered making this difficult for him but instead I laid my head on the pillow and got comfortable. Uncle Jason came over and tucked me into bed.

"Fate stuck us together, might as well make the best of it kid." I glowered at him.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one who's _supposedly_ in charge." I spat. He kissed my forehead.

"It's time to say goodnight, Klarion." Teekl walked up and rubbed against my face, making me chuckle as I felt her rub her soft head on me. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Uncle Jason smile.

"Goodnight Uncle Jason." I said, looking at him, letting a tiny smile slip by.

"Goodnight Klarion. Goodnight Teekl." Teekl looked at him.

"Goodnight Jason." Teekl sat and rubbed against my face again, making me giggle. Uncle Jason turned off the lights. I let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. I didn't want to stay in bed but I also didn't want to get up because Uncle Jason tucked me in. Teekl turned to me.

"What is it Teekl?" I asked.

"He didn't say a thing about the ventilation system. You can escape that way." I cackled.

"Teekl, you naughty kitty." I kissed her. "We'll see in the morning." I replied. "For now I guess we should get some sleep." She curled up and I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
